1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for filtering particulate matter from internal combustion engine coolant where a filter is connected between the heater core supply and return lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine coolant filters is known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,248 to Gene W. Brown, issued Sep. 7, 1999, describes an engine coolant filter which provides a delayed release of chemical additives to the coolant system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,355 issued Jan. 17, 1995, to Daniel A. Arlozynski discloses an Engine coolant filter having an automatic clogged-filter bypass valve and a visual indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,384 to Offer discloses a replaceable element coolant filter including a pleated paper filter element for use in an existing water filter housing for internal combustion engine cooling systems by means of a grommet that serves to seat the element and seal it around the housing outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,308 to Charles L. Moon, issued Aug. 8, 1972, describes an engine coolant filter comprising a filter base connected to a coolant conduit, a removable filter body, and check valves.
There is a need for a relatively simple and inexpensive coolant filter system which can be installed on new engines, or retrofitted to existing engines.
The current invention is an engine coolant filter system and method for directing a portion of the normal coolant flow through heater hoses to a replaceable cartridge or media filter in order to remove particulate matter such as rust and scale.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved engine coolant filter system for removing particulate matter such as scale and rust from an internal combustion engine cooling system.
In one embodiment, the engine coolant filter system is created by cutting the supply and return heater core lines, placing a tee in each line, installing a section of hose on each of the tees, and then placing a filter between the hose sections so that a portion of the flow from the heater hoses is directed through the filter. In this embodiment, the coolant filter may be retrofitted to an existing engine. In other embodiments, the filter system may be installed at the factory.
In an alternate embodiment, the filter is provided in a housing which may be directly inserted between the heater hoses so that additional fittings are not required. In this embodiment a portion of the flow is directed from the heater core supply line through the filter to the heater core return line.
In another embodiment, the filter is provided near the engine and the heater supply hose is branched so that a portion of the flow is directed through the filter and returned to a branch in a water pump inlet line.
Some embodiments of the invention include replaceable filter cartridges, such that a new cartridge may be installed in a filter housing. Other embodiments include a disposable housing, such that both the housing and the filter media are replaced.
Engine coolant flows into an inlet port on the filter housing, is forced through a filter medium, and exits the filter housing through an outlet port. Preferably, a portion of the overall flow of coolant through the engine is directed through the filter at all times that the engine is operational. By continuously filtering a relatively small portion of the overall coolant flow, the concentration of rust and scale is substantially reduced, thereby reducing corrosion and fouling, and improving thermal efficiency in the radiator.
The filter is preferably sized for various vehicles so that it may be replaced at the same time as the oil filter is normally changed, such as by the owner or by an oil changing service center.